


Flip of a Switch

by NuclearGhoul



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Because I suck, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, OC, OOC, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rating May Change, We Die Like Men, he helped make her, most definitely ooc, my oc is new and improved thanks to my transformer fanatic friend, there's a lot of transformers in this LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearGhoul/pseuds/NuclearGhoul
Summary: Switch was an abandoned sparkling. No creators, no memories, nothing but a high intellect matched only by her... unique personality. She crash lands on Earth one day and is found by the Autobots taking refuge there. [ Movieverse for the most part, but fuck the movies for the most part so I'm changing stuff up ]. Jolt x OCThis is a reboot of a story I wrote in 2013 on Fanfiction called Raised by Robots





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
It's 2019, 6 years after I first published this story on FF.net  
So first off, I had this spark of motivation to go back and reread all my old stories. And I died from the cringe.  
And I decided to delete everything and start over.  
That's what I did.  
I changed EVERYTHING about this story, save for a few minor things [ with the help of a friend of mine ] I remade my oc into something more fleshed out and detailed. 
> 
> I also started MTMTE [ so I am HEAVILY motivated ] and I just like robot in general. I hope you guys like this reboot of "Raised by Robots" now titled, "Flip of a Switch"
> 
> Disclaimer: Switch is the only thing I own. Everything else. I don't

_Fuel tank low. Energon supply needed. Prepare for emergency landing._

There was a flash. She couldn’t read it very well, the light from the words blinding. She tried to open her eyes, but the words flashed before her again.

The words were floating in her eyes! It caused her to close them tightly, managing to understand what the words were saying.

_Fuel tank low. Energon supply needed. Prepare for emergency landing._

The same message flashed once more. And then another. And another. She grumbled to herself as it continued to blink a nasty red.

She couldn’t see anything with the sentence flashing across her vision, so she just let whatever it was do as it pleased. So, help her God. She just wanted it to stop _blinking._

She had a thought, and she asked the words to stop blinking. They were coming from her own head, so she should be able to stop it. Right?

The words stopped as she sent the thought, and she gave a sigh in relief, closing her eyes again able to see nothing but darkness.

Before another message flashed, this one white and brighter than the red, causing her to flinch and hit her head against whatever it was she was encased in.

_Landing gear initiated._

Well… that couldn’t be good.

She closed her eyes again, not able to feel much, save for the bumping that shook the thing she was in. She hit her head against the back of where she was once more, giving a whimper as she banged it hard. She saw stars in her vision, the words flashing as she did, which caused more pain. She released an irritated click and managed to move her head to a groove that made the jolting more bearable.

She felt whatever she was strapped into grow warm and she flinched. It was hot! She wanted to be let out, but she couldn’t move her body. She could only lay there blinking and turning her head side to side. The pod, she decided to call it, burned hot before it landed.

Hard.

She felt it bump and rumble and shake, squeaks flying from her mouth as she was jostled worse than before, her eyes blinking different words and sentences in various colors. Most of them bright red. She couldn’t read any of them, as she felt her head hit the back of the groove, she had rested it in prior. Flinching, she felt the pod slow in its momentum. She felt the jostling steady before it stopped all together and it lay still.

She blinked hard and looked around, her eyes flicking to all corners, the red words back flashing steadily in front of her vision.

She felt her chest rise and fall as she sucked in breaths of air. She was scared. And she didn’t know where she was. She recoiled from where she was held in place as the pod was moved. She squeaked and she heard an exclamation from outside.

A voice. A male one. She watched intently as the top of the pod was squeezed before it popped off and air flooded the space, before bright light followed. She closed her eyes tightly, before she reopened them and came face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes.

She blinked up at them as they blinked down at her before they moved back, and she saw that it was a… a face! She gave a whir in relief as the face was replaced by a second. The face stared down at her and she stared back, unblinking as it too moved away.

She watched them and heard them converse quietly.

_“It’s a sparkling.”_

_“I wonder where it came from. Cybertron was destroyed long ago.”_

_“Miracles work in strange ways Optimus.”_

She listened to this conversation before the pod was opened further and a large, metallic hand reached in. She lay there as it wrapped around her body and – rather gently – lifted her from the confinement of the pod.

She shivered at the cold air around her before the hand enclosed around her and she relaxed, warm again. Still, she took note, she couldn’t move at all, save for her head and ears. She felt them from the top of her head, better now they she had when she was in the pod.

They rotated and flicked, taking in the sounds around her. Her nose quivered as she smelled everything that was coming her way and she blinked, fully adjusting to the new light that flooded to her through the cracks in the hand.

The palm opened and she stared up into the face of the robot in front of her. It tilted its head down when it stared at her, and she felt her own head tilt the same direction.

The one holding her laughed, a rich, deep male one that made her feel content with herself, “It likes you, Ironhide.”

“It’s just staring at me.” The one who was watching her, Ironhide she took note silently, said his nose scrunched as he peered down at her. She felt her ears flick forward and she scrunched her nose back up at him.

This time he snorted and stood straight, leaning away from her, “It’s mocking me.”

“It’s doing what a Sparkling does. Mimicking. Move aside Ironhide, let me see it.” An accented male’s voice said next and she was suddenly peering into a pair of light blue eyes, the lime color on his face distracting her as she was laid out on the palm of the biggest robot.

He leaned down and she watched a red light appear and start at her head and move down her body. Still unable to move she gave a click and he nodded.

“Its energy levels are low. It hasn’t been fed in a while. Not good for a newborn.” He concluded gently, reaching a finger down to touch her. She cooed and wiggled her ears.

“A newborn you said?” The one holding her, Optimus she thought he was called but she wasn’t sure, asked seeming perplexed.

“Yes. It isn’t very old, maybe a two or so months, much too young to be away from its creator. Which is incredibly strange.” He responded, before looking to his companion, Ironhide she remembered, “it likes you the best. Hold it for me. Its body is very weak and I’m going to put it into stasis until we’re back at base, that way it doesn’t stress itself out too much.”

“I’ve never…” “It’s extremely easy, just hold it in your palm and when you transform down, secure it in your seats.” He seemed amused as Ironhide’s hesitancy.

But he sighed anyway, “of course Ratchet.” He didn’t seem happy but that was okay, she gave him a coo as she was passed over to him. He stared at her, his eyes narrowing, and she felt herself copy his expression.

This caused the lime one, Ratchet, to laugh, “It really likes you. This is perfect.” He chuckled before he moved away. Optimus looked down at her and she felt her ears perk up causing him to rumble in short laughter.

“Its very expressive, isn’t it?” He commented.

“Extremely so. Its probably incredibly intelligent, but we won’t know for sure until it’s older.” Ratchet said moving back into her field of view. He had something in his hand, a syringe. She frowned, her little brow furrowing, and her eyes changed color. The vibrant blue gave way to a magnificent red, causing Ratchet to stop and stare.

All three of them, in fact, stared down at her before he moved the syringe away. Almost immediately her eyes went back to their bright blue color and she resumed her happy cooing, going back to staring at Ironhide.

“How peculiar, I’ll have to check that out more once I’m back at my station.” Ratchet mumbled before he came back with the syringe, watching her eyes change red, “You’re alright little one. This won’t hurt. You’ll take a nap until we’re back home, and we can get you all checked up.” He said before he pushed the needle int her neck.

The little bot squealed, before her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. Loudly. She cried, her voice box pitching and the sounds she gave off were horrible. She cried and cried before Ironhide ran a thumb down her stomach to soothe her. Almost instinctively.

Her cries slowed down and she started to sniffle and hiccup as the tears stopped. She opened her mouth wide and gave a large yawn, feeling her eyes get droopy. Her ears folded in, the last two pieces still out.

“Consider me impressed. Now, get it settled in and we’ll head back.” Ratchet said before he disappeared. Optimus did the same.

“Are we going to keep calling it, ‘it’.” Ironhide asked as he transformed down. She was settled in his truck bed, her body laid flat as her eyes getting heavier by the moment.

“I’ll check if it’s a Mech or Femme once its eaten and settled. For now, make sure its comfortable.” Ratchet ordered. Ironhide sighed and agreed to do so before they started their engines.

The little bot’s eyes grew too heavy for them to stay open and one last message flashed in her vision before that too faded as it blinked in time with her breathing.

_System shutdown initiated_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official chapter 1 !  
Our little sparkling finally gets a name at the end!
> 
> Some chapters might be longer than others, depending on what is happening! Hope you guys don't mind lol

When she woke up the first thing, she noticed was the dim light in the room. Curiously, she moved her head side to side to get a better survey of her surroundings. It was a room full of weird machine, most of them giant. But there was the occasional smaller machine. She didn’t know what they were nor what they would be used for, so it worried her, and she released a whirl.

“I see you’re awake.” She started, her ears flicking to the side towards the source of the voice. Ratchet moved forward from where he had been sitting and looked down at her. One of her ears flicked forwards and she frowned looking at him, giving a click.

“Oh, don’t you give me that look Sparkling, you would’ve passed out had I not given you that shot.” He sneered, pointing a finger at her. She puffed her cheeks out and it made him laugh, “You’re an expressive one alright.”

She stared at him as he turned the light on above her. She flinched, closing her eyes, whirring in disdain as he did so. She reopened her eyes and looked up before she felt his hand slide under her body and lift her. She clicked as she was lifted straight up, unable to move – less than she already was able - from her new position. He held her gently, his thumb supporting her head as he looked her up and down. He stopped and looked at her directly, his brow furrowing as he did.

“Don’t give me that look. You need to be assessed you sassy Sparkling.” He frowned down at her watching her ears flick with each word that came out of his mouth. He settled her down, so she was sitting, still supported by his thumb, as he leaned in to touch her upper torso.

He made a noise and then with quick work, her chest clicked and released before opening wide. She squealed at the sudden rush of cold air in her inner workings, but they were quickly hushed by Ratchet releasing soothing rumbles from his chest. He watched her ears again as they both pointed forward to listen to the sound and her eyes dulled in relaxation as he started her full body exam.

“Nothing seems to be amiss. You have all your structures; every bolt looks to be in place. No misplaced tubes, nothing broken or ripped. No leakage from your organs; I know, I’m sorry for poking around, but I need to check everything,” He told her when she released a hiss, “your wiring is extremely well done, and nothing’s been damaged from your harsh landing. I’d say you are one healthy Sparkling. A little small for your age, but healthy.” He stated out loud, talking more to himself than her. She couldn’t understand most of what he was saying, but when he was satisfied, she knew by the tone of his voice and how it got softer.

It made her coo happily before he lifted her back up onto her feet. She wobbled, her legs not able to fully support her _quite _yet, so Ratchet held her steady, “well you’re young enough that you can’t support yourself. You’ll probably be crawling within the month as you get stronger.” He commented before scanning around her body some more. He held her hands up with a finger, testing her reflexes. She was able to move her arms and her hands tightened as much as they could around his fingers.

This seemed to please him, and he gave a nod before holding her a bit back, to get a better view of her opened chest.

“Bladder is fine. Your chamber is developing well, and your spark is beating incredibly strong. A bit fast, but that could be because you don’t fully know what’s going on now.” He continued to ramble on as he steadied her in his palm and leaned her back, so the light was shining over her exposed parts.

“Let’s see…” He held her leg and stretched it in and out, before moving the other in a similar fashion, “nothing is stiff, just not ready to support the rest of you. That’s very good.” He hummed softly to himself before he made a soft sound. Her ears perked up at the noise and they flattened forward toward where he was observing. She gave a confused clicking noise, and he gave a chuckle at her before looking up smiling.

“I see. Well, we can’t keep calling you an ‘it’ now, can we little miss?” She tilted her head looking at him as he settled her upright once more in his palm, closing her chest and making sure it secured itself tightly before standing upright.

“You’re all done now. Let’s get you something to eat and then we can properly introduce you to everybody. How’s that sound little one?” He said, raising a metallic brow. She gave a coo, her ears wiggling as her way of agreeing with him.

“Excellent. Let’s go see them, shall we?” He smiled down at her as he exited the room he was in, the large door sliding open with a release. She looked at them from his hand in wonder, her eyes wide and shining a bright and happy blue. She whirred in joy when he turned so she could watch them close.

“That was neat, huh?” He mused and she cooed in response, her ears flicking happily. He chuckled down at her before she heard somebody a way’s off address Ratchet. She perked her ears straight up, tilting her head to see who it was.

Ironhide.

Instantly, Ratchet watched as the little Femme in his palm perked up even more. She cooed, her ears flicking around, and she forced her little arms to move. It took some effort, but Ratchet witnessed her lift them up and couldn’t stop the smile that graced his face at watching her. He made a noise as Ironhide approached.

“I see the sparkling has livened up since we found it.” He mused leaning towards her, two fingers coming to where her hands were up in the air. She grabbed onto them clumsily, but her hands squeezed tightly, and she was able to get a grip latching onto it.

He flinched and stared down at her, “It has claws.” He commented. Ratchet looked down at her hands, and to his surprise he saw ten little claws, one for each finger, latched tightly into the metal of Ironhide’s hand. One hand was gripping tightly onto his index, the other clumsily reaching for his middle finger.

“Well would you look at that,” And then Ratchet looked up at him and with a grin that made her smile back went, “It is actually a Little Miss.” He nodded, giving her a wink. She trilled happily, her ears flicking at the top of her head, folding in slightly.

“Well I’ll be damned. Do you mind letting go little femme?” He asked her. She stared at him, frowning as best she could, “don’t give me that look.” He snorted before shaking his finger. She held on as he lifted her from Ratchet’s palm into his own. She gave a squeal as he settled her down and ran a thumb down her head fins. She purred deeply and it made her detach from his fingers, her claws sinking back into the slots on her own fingers.

“Well, she’s all caught up on her check’s. Passed them with flying colors. Extremely healthy, though small and very hungry. She’s young enough to the point she can’t support herself on her own two legs, but in a few weeks’ time she should be crawling around.” He relayed the information he had gathered from her check-up.

“And who’s going to take care of her? Her creators aren’t online anymore I assume.” Ironhide commented, watching as the sparkling yawned and slid down his raised thumb and to his palm where she curled up. He couldn’t help the sigh that left his mouth as he watched her slowly fall asleep in his hand. He curled his fingers around her slightly to protect her.

“I was hoping… you would be the one to do that. She’s too young to have formed a set bond with her creators, and it’s highly possible they’ve already passed on. She’s going to need a familial bond eventually. It’s crucial for a sparkling. Especially one so young.” He said watching Ironhide interact with the child.

“I… I am not opposed to this idea of yours. But do you think I am the best suited to take care of her? I am the Weapons expert out of us. And she’s so small…” He trailed off, hearing her coo in her sleep.

“I’m positive you’ll be alright. She’s already begun mimicking you and she seems to like you the best. I have all the faith in Primus that you can take good care of her.” He commented, putting a hand on his companion’s shoulder. Ironhide released a sound through his noise, causing the sparkling to stir and peer up at him.

She narrowed her eyes, the color changing from blue to red in slight irritation as he woke her up. He looked down at her and laughed, “I’m sorry for waking you up little one,” he looked at Ratchet, “say what do you think we should call her?”

“I will leave that up to you. But for now, we should introduce our new addition to the rest of the group. And I need to prepare her, her meal. Her tanks must be running on near empty, and a hungry sparkling is one to be feared. She just might not have noticed how hungry she is, given that the sedative I gave her hasn’t fully worn off.” He nodded his head. Ironhide agreed and the two walked off, talking and suggested names for the new sparkling.

* * *

“Alright little one. Time to wake up. You need to eat something before you starve.” Ironhide whispered softly, using his thumb to push the sparkling. She moved with his hand and made a small, annoyed whirl before she opened her eyes. They were back to the red color they had turned into when Ratchet went to put her under.

“Hey, don’t give me that look. You need to eat.” He used his thumb to push against her cheek, causing her to puff her cheeks up, her ears sticking straight up. She blinked sleepily and as she reopened her eyes, they changed back to their baby blue color. He smiled down at her.

“There’s a good girl. Ratchet has your bottle ready. He said the formula is supposed to help you grow ‘big and strong’ since you’re smaller than you should be. I smelled it, and I think you’ll like it.” He said walking her over to where Ratchet was. She perked up seeing Optimus again.

The big red and blue mech looked down at her as Ironhide brought her over, “I see you’ve begun bonding with our little guest.” He commented chuckling softly. He brought a hand over and ran a finger down her cheek, causing her to give off happy coos.

He leaned back as Ratchet handed Ironhide a cube. It had a nipple on it, so it was easier to drink, and he held it awkwardly, “Do I just put it to her mouth?” he asked shifting her, so she was sitting up at an angle.

“Yes. She’ll instinctively go for it.” He said watching intensely as Ironhide did as he was told. Almost immediately the little bot gripped the nipple between her teeth and greedily began to suckle the formula down.

“She was hungry.” Ironhide laughed, holding the cube tightly as she suckled harder on it trying to drink it faster.

Ratchet snorted watching the scene play out, “of course she was. She was running on extremely low. It’s a miracle she even lasted this long without a meal.” He turned back to grab a second cube-bottle. Once she let go of the nipple with the – now empty – container attached, he handed Ironhide the other, “let her feed until she’s full. Then put it in your subspace for later. I’ve prepared more since she’s going to need to eat again later tonight.” He commented. Ironhide nodded, and he sub spaced the empty container before closing his hold up and placing the fresh bottle at her mouth.

She took to it and suckled, slower than before, but with the same enthusiasm. Ironhide watched her fondly, a smile slowly gracing his grizzled face. She had her eyes closed and she was grasping it weakly through his index, thumb and middle. Her little claws had come out to latch on as well as she could and he let her, knowing she was only trying to find a grip.

She drank the entire thing, much to Ratchet’s surprise. She would prove to be a ‘hungry one’ as he had put it before helping Ironhide subspace this container as well.

He showed him how to hold her, so she didn’t get backed up from the formula and he held her gently as he ran a hand down her back. He felt her little nubs of underdeveloped door wings and he knew she would have them once her alt-mode came in.

“Did you decide on a name for the little one?” Optimus said once the sparkling had finished her bottle and Ironhide had made sure she was comfortable again, with Ratchet’s help and much to the amusement of both mechs. It was fascinating watching such a rough and tough warrior take such gentle care and hold over the little sparkling.

Ironhide looked up when Optimus addressed him, “I think I have. And I think she might like it. You too Ratchet.” He said, watching the sparkling as she stared up at him, blinking with her big eyes.

“Well let us hear it.” Ratchet urged him to continue before he got distracted by the now cooing and extremely content sparkling in his palm.

“Switch, for her eyes.” He said, moving his free hand to poke her nose. She flinched back, her ears folding in and she gave a glare the color of her eyes flicking red with one blink. Ironhide laughed at her and ran a finger down the fins of her helm and she relaxed, blinking the red away back to their original blue.

“I see. I think it fits her very well. Designation Switch.” Optimus nodded his approval, Ratchet giving his as well. They gave each other a knowing look before Ratchet cheekily grinned at the big mech.

“I’m surprised you picked a decent name for once.” He snorted, Ironhide glared at him and it caused little Switch to do the same. That just proved to make Ratchet laughed harder than he was, “she’s already so much like you. Do take care of her. She’s a special one that’s for sure.” He chuckled looking down at her.

She cooed again and Ironhide lifted his hand and brought her close to his face. She pressed against his cheek when he brought her there, “Your name is Switch. I hope you like it little one.” He mumbled softly.

Switch responded with a happy purr, her ears standing straight up, and she gave him the softest of nuzzles. Ironhide smiled again, “good. I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her name is Switch!  
My friend suggested it after I explained how her eye color changes with her shift in mood. And it just seemed to.. fit
> 
> I hope you guys liked !
> 
> \- Nuke

**Author's Note:**

> (:
> 
> If you'd like to comment, feel free to! I quite like reading them and I look forward to your opinions! It's still going to follow the movieverse, but I'm going to change a few things up!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> \- Nuke


End file.
